He's a Pirate
by Bergie1
Summary: VaanxBalthier. Vaan runs into two people in Rabanastre. Fran and Balthier. After a certain event occurs in Balthier's airship the two become close. As their love grows, the world around them falls apart... rapidly. Shounen-ai VaanxBalthier
1. Chapter 1

Sweating under the smoltering heat of the city, Vaan scanned the marketplace. He was sitting on a ledge above one of the stands that were set up everyday. He took a bite of the pear he stole from a fruit stand, the juices were heaven as they slowly slid down his throat. It'd been a boring day of doing nothing, dodging Imperial soldiers, and sewer rat exterminating. So Vaan just sat and pouted in spite of himself. He knew he was going to get it from Penelo for taking that pear, if she found him, so what was the point of doing anything.

He inched along the ledge and found a pipe on the side of the building. Rubbing the dust from the building in his hand he grabbed a hold of the pipe and slid down. Not only was bored out of his mind, but he was still mourning the loss of his brother, Reks. Reks and Vaan grew up together as orphans. A few years after their parents died, they were taken in by Penelo's family. She was like a sister to them, hence Penelo's need to berate Vaan like a child. Reks then left to fight in the war. He never came back. Vaan had always been shaken by it and never really fully recovered.

As Vaan walked down the hot streets he stumbled, bumping into someone, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Sorry," he said quickly hoping it wasn't a soldier. When he looked it was Viera. She glared at him with her peircing brown eyes. She was beautiful, as were most Viera. Her skin was the color of tanned leather, her hair was long, white and flowing, and her ears stood up out of her head. She was distinct, though, because her outfit was black and revealing, very different from what the Rabanastre Vieras wear.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted. She got up and stood like a giant over him. A man walked up to her. He had short brown hair and wore a light white cotton shirt with a collared vest. His eyes were a dark brown. Upon closer examination he wore lots of jewels, including earrings, colored rings and bracelets.

"What's going on, Fran." He said. Vaan was surprised to hear an English accent come from his lips. As if he weren't attractive enough, he thought.

"This hume ran into me." the Viera the man called Fran said.

"I said I was sorry!" Vaan protested. He got up and tried to stand his ground. The man stood between Fran and Vaan. Vaan's eyes and his eyes met. Vaan trembled but was able to hide it.

"It's alright. Fran has a tendancy to be a little hostile." the man explained. "My name's Balthier." Vaan felt himself swoon a little. He looked down.Then he saw right on Balthier's hip was a gun. His hand was hovering over it, but Vaan had a feeling there was no need for Balthier to use it on him. Vaan snapped back to reality when he heard his voice.

"What's your name? Are you listening?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's Vaan." Balthier nodded and grinned. Vaan looked over at Fran, she seemed to have calmed down, but she still was looking at him by the corner of her eye.

"Fran and I came here to get our airship repaired." Balthier explained.

"An airship?!" Vaan interrupted. Vaan had always wanted to have an airship of his own. He had only been able to see them flying in the sky above him. "Are you a sky pirate?"

"Somewhat." Balthier said, eyeing Fran with a cautious look.

Vaan really wanted to see Balthier's ship, but he didn't know what he was thinking. This good looking guy, a possible sky pirate and a his viera come to Rabanastre. This was his chance to see a real airship, up close. For some reason or other, he didn't know why, he didn't want to. He felt that he could trust Balthier.

"Vaan, was it?" Balthier said, getting Vaan's attention once again. Vaan nodded. "If you want to see our ship, just ask."

Vaan stood astonished. "But... how did you..."

"We'll be here for a few more days." Balthier interrupted. He smiled at Vaan and then left with Fran down the street. Vaan was left there stunned, and with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelo stood with an expression of disbelief on her face. "What?" She said. "You dragged me from a very busy line up at Migelo's for some fantasy of some... sky pirate?"

Vaan could tell by the sound of her voice that she was angry. It didn't help that he did, in fact, drag her all the way from Migelo's store for some chit chat about his afternoon discovery.

"I just wanted to tell you." Vaan said timidly.

"And you did." Penelo snapped, "And Migelo is going to tan both of our hides!" Vaan looked at her apologetically. Penelo rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew that look would win over and over again. "Maybe if I'm not working too late, we can go together tomorrow."

Vaan smiled, glad to see her foul mood hasn't spoiled their friendship once again. "Thanks Penelo. I'm gonna head over now, actually."

"You do that. Stay out of trouble!" She said running off towards the store. Vaan headed off towards the airship hangars.

Growing up, Vaan and his brother Recks used to hang out. Vaan had always dreamed of flying the skies like a sky pirate... in his own airship. Walking into the hangar with Balthier, a true to live sky pirate and Fran, his Viera companion, it was a real thrill. There before his very eyes. An airship.

"Well," announced Balthier with a flourish, "There she is. Old, but nonetheless in one peice. What you think, Vaan?"

"It's really... big!" Vaan gasped. "You say you had a lot of travels in that?"

"Yes." Fran blurted out. "And, due to Balthier and his 'lifestyle', we've gotten into a few scrapes and bumps."

This made Balthier blush.

The airship itself was actually in rather good shape. Barely a scratch, Vaan noticed. Either way it was an incredible experience for Vaan. He put his hand on its metallic shell. It was cool, yet there was something about it that was warm and almost living, like a bird resting with its wings folded. Everywhere, Moogles were repairing, welding, and gassing up the contraption. Fran walked away to look over the maintenance. Balthier leaned in towards Vaan.

"You know what they say," he murmured. "The outside isn't much, but it's what's on the inside that counts most." He winked.

Vaan felt himself swoon a little. "You mean," He stammered, "I can... Can I...? In the... Sure!" At that moment, Balthier became Vaan's newest and bestest friend. He bolted inside, followed by Balthier.

As Vaan walked in, he could see walls and walls of wires, metallic tubing going in and out through the floor and ceiling. Overwhelmed Vaan started looking around everywhere.

"This is so cool!" He finally managed to say. "Where did you get her?" He was referring to the airship.

"I got her custom built." He said. Then made a face and confessed. "Actually I got her in a game of cards. The man I got it from was stripped of everything when we found he was cheating. While a fight broke out, Fran and I took it. Luckily for us, the previous owner hasn't come looking for it."

"Your life must be so exciting." He sighed enviously. "It must be great, flying where ever you want, doing whatever you want. Swimming in gold."

"Well," Balthier laughed. "It is nice to fly where I like. As for gold I'm not exactly swimming in it, not just yet. I am comfortable though. Although you have it all wrong, it's not at all as glamourous as I'm making it sound."

"Well, you got me convinced." Vaan grinned.

"You're rather odd, boy." Balthier grinned back.

Balthier thought that this was completely adorable. He was almost like a little kid in a candy store. Asking him question after question about the airship, his adventures, and then saying what he would do when he was a sky pirate. Something about this child-like innocence was very sweet. Almost desireable. He blushed in spite of himself.

"You're very learned in airships, Vaan." Balthier said.

"It's something very passionate about." Vaan replied running his finger along the wall of wires. "My brother and I always wanted to fly around everywhere. Ever since our parents died we wanted to leave Rabanastre, the Empire, and just fly around the world. When Reks died..."

He stopped. The painful memories of him recieving a message that his brother was dead in a rescue mission came flooding back, filling his eyes with stinging tears. He made a fist and, leaning against the wall, tried to fight back the tears. All of a sudden, he was sobbing. Crying his eyes out.

Balthier froze. A rather attractive curious boy was crying before him. He didn't know what to do, what to say. He laid a hand on the back of Vaan's blond head. He felt the warmth underneath his palm. And then from that position, Balthier placed his arms around Vaan's torso.

Stunned, confused, both held still in that tender pose. Vaan, slightly leaning on the wall and slightly leaning back on Balthier, and Balthier in a full on hug. Both closed their eyes. They both understood the feeling behind the gesture. Only a few minutes of learning about each other and already in the arms of, what could become, love.

"I must say," Balthier whispered in Vaan's ear, "I quite like this."

"What?" Vaan asked, playing dumb to what's going on.

Balthier shrugged. "Talking with you, learning about you... holding you this way."

Vaan turned in Balthier's arms and folded himself in the embrace. He nestled his nose in the corner of his neck and shoulder. Balthier's fingers tangled and untangled in Vaan's blond hair. Vaan's hands wandered down from Balthier's shoulders to over the opening in his vest and shirt. Soft curly dark brown hair greeted his curious hands. As for Balthier his hands were under the small vest-like article of clothing that Vaan wore. He could feel his chest twitch at the smallest touch. Both pulled their heads back and looked at each other. Slowly their heads came together and their soft, pink, tender lips came together to a shy, but fevered kiss.

SlowlyVaan's hand slid under the pirates belt and feeling his waistline. Balthier pulled them out. Vaan looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What's the matter?" Vaan asked.

"Don't worry." Balthier said. He then scooped up the lightweight Vaan in his arms. "And now, the next stop on our tour is the Captain's private chamber."


End file.
